The travelling medic
by Laynard-18
Summary: He was kidnapped from his family but by a twist of fate was saved from his kidnappers. Only to be separated from his family. How does his family react when they meet again with him? Will he finally reunited with his family?


Disclaimer: I never own Naruto.

Author note: This is my first story. I really hope that all of you will enjoy reading it. Please review. Forgive me for the grammar.

Laynard-18

* * *

"Oyasuminasai"

A seven- years-old girl told her parents as she was tucked into her bed. Yawning, the blond haired child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina gazed toward the night sky through her bedroom window at the Hokage mansion. It was full of stars. Looking at her parents, the blue eyed girl asked.

"Do you think that oniichan are looking at the same stars right now?"

The innocent question startled the couple. A sad smile appeared on the face of Uzumaki Kushina, a tear threatens to fall from her eyes. Sensing her wife sadness, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, wrapped her arm around her waist. Kushina, noticing her husband support, briefly wiped her eyes before answering her little girl question.

"Of course, dear. Your oniichan would surely look at the same sky right now."

* * *

A young boy was sitting beside a campfire, trying to warm himself on the chilly freezing night. Shivering occasionally due to the cold wind, the boy looked up onto the starry night sky. His body was tired with all the training and travelling. As he gazed the twinkling stars, he felt calm and relax. He felt like his fatigue was slowly slipped out of his body. He continue his star gazing, marveled at the beautiful stars. A man sitting near him was playing a harmonica, the melody filled the silent night. He was draped with a black cloak, a hat made up from straw was seen beside him. The man seem oblivious with his surrounding, drowning in his melody. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the boy.

"You should sleep, Naruto. We have to depart early in the morning."

Naruto just nodded his head. He then proceeds to lie down on his back. He tries to think about the beautiful stars but felt drowsy as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Inside the Hokage mansion in Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina was sitting on her bed, crying. She cried as she remembers her daughter's question earlier. She cried as she remembers her missing son, Naruto.'Naruto, where are you? Please come back to your Okaasan'. She felt the bed shifted slightly. Turning her head to the side, Kushina saw her husband was sitting next to her. The man tried to comfort her by wrapping her arm around her waist, pulling her body closer. Kushina then rested her head on Minato's shoulder. He then brought up his hand onto her face, wiping away her tears. In a soft and compassionate voice, he spoke.

"Don't worry. We'll find Naruto no matter how hard it is or how long it takes."

As Kushina drifted into her sleep, Minato could only prayed, 'I hope you managed to find him, sensei.'

* * *

At the border of Hi no Kuni, Jiraiya the Gama Sennin was speeding through the forest. He has journeyed continuously for hours, hoping to reach Konoha as soon as possible. He had to make sure that Minato received the information regarding Naruto that he just acquired.

*A few days ago*

_Jiraiya was sitting inside a small stall in a village in Kaminari no Kuni . He was investigating a rumor that revolved around this village . The rumor speak that a child with a blond hair and blue eyes was being sighted together with a man wearing a black cloak and a straw hat. Both of them had become the talk of the locals after they had cured the village leader from poisoning. Apparently the man was bitten by a rare type of snake and the mysterious man had managed to make an antidote despite just arriving at the village. Even though the rumor stated that the child was wearing a face mask similar to his student's top pupil, Kakashi, Jiraiya totally believed that it was Naruto. The missing son of the Yondaime Hokage and his godson. Thus, he was having lunch after wandering all around the village. While enjoying his meal, Jiraiya briefly looked at the customer at the small food stall. Suddenly, he saw two suspicious men sitting next to him. _

_Noticing that both man had a posture of a shinobi, Jiraiya couldn't helped but to listen to their conversation, especially when he managed to glanced a hitai-ate with a long scratch on it. _

"_Damn, this is your fault." One of the men spoke. "My fault? Whose idea is it to try and kidnap the blonde bastard child and present it to the Tsuchikage? Now look at us. Instead of being promoted, we were forced to become a missing nins. The Tsuchikage was also a bastard for ordering the Anbu to kill us. He should at least praise us for being able to abduct the Hokage son."_

"_Well, you're the one who lost the kid along the way. If we managed to present him to the Sandaime, maybe he will treat us as heroes. But now, we are considered traitors to Iwa due to that action that could cause Konoha to go to war with Iwa."_

_Jiraiya was shocked with the revelation. He quickly decided to hurry to Konoha to inform to the Yondaime about the news. He paid for the meal and began his journey back to Konoha._

**Present time**

Jiraiya leaped across the trees without resting for hours. He knew that he has to arrive at Konoha fast.

* * *

oyasuminasai: Good night

Hi no Kuni: Land of Fire

Kaminari no Kuni: Land of Lightning


End file.
